


touch (i'll break under your fingertips)

by yutamatic



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, vibrator shows up for 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: “Can you,” Donghyuck’s eyes roam over Mark’s body before their gazes meet again. “Come five times for me?”Mark blinks, once, then twice. “Uh,” he says dumbly. That’s - a lot, and he’s never came that many times in one session before.“It’s alright if you don’t want to.” Donghyuck gently reassures him. But Mark can’t sit with the feeling of turning Donghyuck down, especially when it comes to sex, so he sucks in a deep breath and answers, “I’ll try.”written for kinktober day 14: overstimulation
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 257





	touch (i'll break under your fingertips)

**Author's Note:**

> uh
> 
> this idea has been sitting in my docs for a while and i finally decided to write it for kinktober since it matched up with today's prompt. here's the [list](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_/status/1304835244823121926) i'm using if you're wondering

The metal around Mark’s wrists feels cold and dull, but harsh enough to leave red marks if he tugs too hard. 

Donghyuck smiles at him from the foot of the bed, cashmere like, and the mattress dips as he nudges Mark’s legs apart to crawl between them. 

Now this is so unfair - Mark’s naked, hands cuffed to the bedpost, completely vulnerable and open to whatever Donghyuck wishes to do to him tonight. But Donghyuck is still fully clothed, clad in his suit from work, and his fingers brush under Mark’s chin to tilt his head up.

“I have an idea,” the grin on his face widens. 

Mark would’ve rolled his eyes if this was any other situation, but when he’s here, splayed under Donghyuck and tied up and helpless, he knows something bad will happen if he does that. “What is it?”

“Can you,” Donghyuck’s eyes roam over Mark’s body before their gazes meet again. “Come five times for me?”

Mark blinks, once, then twice. “Uh,” he says dumbly. That’s - a lot, and he’s never came that many times in one session before.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.” Donghyuck gently reassures him, thumbs rubbing mindless circles into Mark’s hips. Mark can’t sit with the feeling of turning Donghyuck down, especially when it comes to sex, so he sucks in a deep breath and answers, “I’ll try.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes immediately light up. “Okay,” his voice is sweet. “You know your safe words?”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down,” Mark says easily. “Green for go.”

Donghyuck smiles again. “Good boy.” 

The praise has Mark’s shuddering, hips bucking up into the air. “Please,” he begs quietly, and Donghyuck shushes him, hands trailing up Mark’s sides. 

“Be patient.” he says, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Mark’s jawline. He pushes his clothed thigh up against Mark’s dick, and Mark moans at the contact, rocking his hips against it. 

The fabric feels like too much, but at the same time not enough. This can’t be too much, at least not yet. This is just the start - he’s gonna be feeling _too much_ later on.

“You want to come like this?” Donghyuck asks, teeth nibbling at Mark’s ear lobe. “You want to hump my leg until you come?” 

Mark gasps, body jolting up hard against Donghyuck’s knee. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Wanna come.” 

It’s hard to get the pressure right - Mark aches for the certainty of Donghyuck’s hand or the expertise of his mouth, but he knows he can’t ask for that now. He tries his hardest to find the way that gives him the perfect friction, and Donghyuck keeps his leg moving rhythmically, kissing down Mark’s neck.

A shudder racks through Mark’s body and he whines, grinding down hard against Donghyuck’s thigh.

“That’s it baby,” Donghyuck says into the crook of Mark’s neck. “You’re doing so well.”

Mark whines again, high in the back of his throat. His fingers wrap around the rail of the headboard, handcuffs clinging against it.

Donghyuck grins against his skin, moving his mouth right above Mark’s shoulder, and _bites._

Mark gasps, hips stuttering. “God Hyuck,” he breathes, the coil in his stomach bending and twisting, sparks of hot pleasure shooting through him. Donghyuck drags his teeth along his collarbone, sucking on the skin hard enough to leave dark bruises, and the fabric against his cock feels just right and so good, and-

His orgasm hits him like a truck. Mark squeezes his eyes shut, back arched off the bed, fingers gripping tight around the rail of the headboard. Donghyuck shudders above him but doesn’t stop moving his leg, hands running over Mark’s sides to work him through it. 

When he opens his eyes Donghyuck pulls his leg away. Mark would feel bad if he was more coherent right now, because those pants were ridiculously expensive. 

Donghyuck kisses the inside of his thigh. “Color?” he asks.

Mark shuffles, readjusting his wrists so the metal isn’t digging into his skin too hard before he answers, “Green.”

Donghyuck throws him a look that’s too innocent for this situation - stars in his eyes and a smile full of teeth. “Good,” his fingers gently take a hold of Mark’s chin. “Are you ready to go again?”

“Yeah,” Mark leans in, connecting their lips for the first time tonight. Donghyuck runs his tongue along Mark’s teeth, coaxing his mouth open more and more until his jaw is falling slack.

Kissing Donghyuck is like spinning a wheel - Mark never knows how it’s gonna be, soft and chaste or rough and full of want. It’s fun to take a guess though, and this kiss is definitely more heated. Mark moans and Donghyuck swallows it up, catching Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Take off your pants,” Mark murmurs against Donghyuck’s lips.

“Are you the one in charge here?” there’s a breathless catch to his voice as Donghyuck asks the question, pulling back.

Mark stares at him for a moment, eyes wide. He takes in Donghyuck’s current state - messy hair and red lips, and when he blatantly looks down at his crotch, his erection is clearly visible through his pants. He shivers when he sees his cum all over Donghyuck’s thigh. 

“No.” he finally says, voice quiet, craning his neck to the side to avoid eye contact, flush burning high on his cheekbones. But Donghyuck’s fingers are back under his chin, turning his head to look at him again.

“Do I have to remind you who’s in charge?” he raises an eyebrow, before completely pulling away and standing at the foot of the bed.

Mark almost whines at the loss of contact, but bites it back. From here, it now makes sense why Donghyuck kept his suit on, because besides looking hot, it’s more of a power move than anything - to make a point of _I’m in charge and I’ll make you fall apart right under my fingertips._

The thought sends a wave of arousal through him, hips uselessly twitching up in the air. 

“Please,” he isn’t sure what he’s asking for. His dick is almost fully hard again without any stimulation at all, and it’s absolutely _embarrassing._

“Please what?” Donghyuck crosses his arms.

“I-“ Mark starts. He sucks in a breath. “I want to come.” his eyes dart down to his chest, which is covered in red marks from Donghyuck’s teeth earlier. “Please.”

“Well since you’re asking so nicely,” Donghyuck walks to the nightstand and picks up the bottle of lube. “I might consider it.” the cap untwists with an unceremonious _pop,_ and he pours some onto his fingers.

Mark watches him get onto the bed and kneel in between his legs again. Donghyuck pushes a finger in, so fast that Mark gasps at the light sting that comes with it, biting down on his lip.

Donghyuck pauses for a second, checks Mark’s expression, looking for signs of discomfort. He starts to move his finger in and out, slow, and Mark rocks against it, moaning softly.

Donghyuck snickers as he slides his finger out. “Needy.” he mutters under his breath, adding another finger without warning.

Mark has to hold on to the headboard railing to ground himself, the handcuffs digging into his wrists, but he can’t feel it. He’s only focused on Donghyuck’s fingers and the times they barely brush his prostate, but it’s still not enough.

“Come on Hyuck,” he rolls his hips on Donghyuck’s fingers. “Faster.”

“That wasn’t very polite,” Donghyuck’s voice is sharp and certain. “ _Ask._ ”

“Please,” Mark grinds down against the now three fingers moving in and out of him. “Please I wanna come.” 

Donghyuck presses his fingertips right against Mark’s prostate then - he nearly screams, back arching off the bed. The handcuffs are jabbing into his wrists now. “Fuck, _please,_ ” he nearly sobs. “I need it-“

Donghyuck wraps his other hand around Mark’s dick, stroking it quickly. “Come then.” he whispers, and that’s enough to send Mark over the edge.

He comes all over Donghyuck’s hand and the sleeve of his blazer, trembling as Donghyuck works him through the aftershocks. 

Mark slumps against the bed, and he just now realizes how much his arms are straining from being held above his head for so long. It aches, but it’s not terribly uncomfortable.

“What’s your color?” Donghyuck asks, wiping his fingers against the sheets (gross).

“Green,” Mark replies. He wiggles his hips, winces as his thigh brushes over his sensitive cock. It doesn’t hurt - he wants to keep going. “But,” he tries to lift his arms, wrists meeting the metal that feels way too harsh now. “They hurt.” he mutters. 

“Do you want me to take them off?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen with concern and he reaches towards Mark’s arms, but Mark shakes his head. 

“Want you to fuck me first.” he says in a shy mumble. 

Donghyuck snickers, placing a hand on Mark’s face. “You’re so good for me,” he says, thumb swiping over Mark’s bottom lip. “But tell me when it gets too much, yeah?”

Mark nods, tongue darting out to lick Donghyuck’s thumb. 

“ _Christ_ Mark,” he retreats his hand. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Donghyuck makes a show of taking off his suit, slow fingers undoing all the buttons of his shirt, and Mark knows he’s doing this on purpose. He isn’t complaining though. 

He swallows when Donghyuck makes eye contact with him, smirking as he discards his belt on the floor. _Fucking bastard_ Mark thinks as he feels himself getting hard again.

Donghyuck grabs a condom and crawls back in between Mark’s legs. He’s ripping the packet open and rolling it onto himself, and all Mark thinks is how he wants to touch him - wants to reach out and run his hands all over Donghyuck’s skin, because _fuck_ he hasn’t been able to this entire time.

The handcuffs remind him he can’t, though, and he’s _not_ in control and he’s _not_ in charge. 

He rips it open and rolls it onto himself, taking one last look into Mark’s eyes before he enters.

Mark winces, still sensitive from coming earlier, but moans anyway. It feels good to be this full, finally.

“Doing okay?” Donghyuck’s voice breaks at the end, proof that he’s just as affected as Mark is.

He nods, feels a bit of pride swell up in his chest. “Move please.”

At first it’s slow, which Mark is grateful for, but the pace gradually speeds up, until it sets itself on an almost brutal one. Donghyuck throws Mark’s legs over his shoulders, driving into him faster, _harder,_ and Mark’s eyes roll back when he hits his prostate dead on. 

“Close,” he breathes out, wrists twisting in the cuffs, knees hitting his shoulders with each thrust. “Touch me, please-“ 

Donghyuck’s hand wraps around his dick again, making slow yet precise strokes as he continues his thrusts. 

Mark tenses, gasps out a high pitched keen and something like Donghyuck’s name, sparks flying in front of his eyes as he comes on his stomach. Donghyuck fucks him through his post orgasm haze, more grinding than actual thrusting, since he knows Mark is wracked with oversensitivity. 

“You’re so good,” he says into Mark’s ear. Mark whines at the praise, whines at each time Donghyuck moves inside him, but he manages to weakly whisper, “Come in me.” 

Donghyuck nearly collapses on his forearms when he comes, moaning into the crook of Mark’s neck as he rides it out. Mark takes it, even though it’s borderline painful now. 

He pulls out, and Mark shudders, all his nerves on edge. His hole clenches around nothing, and he’s torn between wanting to be filled again and not wanting anything at all. 

Donghyuck’s hands are at his wrists, and even that feels sensitive - Mark almost winces away as he hears the handcuffs come off and Donghyuck places them on the nightstand.

“Is that better?” Donghyuck asks, and Mark nods, fingers feeling around his wrists - he’ll have bruises tomorrow. 

“Yeah,” Mark now realizes how wrecked his voice sounds, raspy at the edges and almost cracking. “Just a little sore though.” 

“Color?” 

Mark reaches out, (though his arms protest against the movement) hands coming to rest on each side of Donghyuck’s neck, just below his jawline. “Still green,” he says, looking up into Donghyuck’s eyes. “But I think I need a break.”

“You _look_ like you need one.” Donghyuck snorts, and Mark tries to glare. 

“It’s your fault.” he croaks back.

“You’re loving it though,” Donghyuck leans in and kisses Mark’s lips softly, short and sweet. “Do you need anything?”

“Some water, maybe?” he asks. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck brushes Mark’s sweaty fringe away from his eyes. “I’ll be back.” 

He ties the condom and tosses it into the trash before he leaves the room. Mark stares up at the plain ceiling, takes a deep breath, then a couple more, inhale exhale inhale exhale.

He closes his eyes. He really feels the soreness in his body now, and it’s not just in his arms, but everywhere - a dull, but for the most part comfortable ache. 

Donghyuck comes back with a glass of water in one hand, a damp washcloth in the other. “Sit up,” he says, and Mark slowly slides himself up until his back rests against the headboard. 

Donghyuck leaves the washcloth next to Mark’s leg on the bed, using his now free hand to gently tilt Mark’s chin up. The rim of the cup is at his mouth, and Mark’s hands come up to wrap around the glass. 

The water feels cool down his throat, and the washcloth feels even cooler against his skin as Donghyuck wipes away the cum on his torso and legs. 

Mark wipes the bit of water that spilled onto his chin with the edge of his hand, placing the cup down shakily onto the nightstand. 

Donghyuck tosses the washcloth onto the floor. “Are you ready?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Mark barely gets the word out before Donghyuck’s fingers enclose around his semi hard dick. He jolts forward, head against Donghyuck’s shoulder, and he doesn’t know if he wants to squirm away from the touch or not. 

“Too dry.” he chokes out, flinching. Donghyuck stops his movements, mutters a quick “sorry” and kisses Mark’s jaw before he reaches over and grabs the lube. 

Mark lays down on his back again and they continue, the slide of Donghyuck’s hand better now, but still puts Mark on edge. He closes his eyes and inhales, hands clenching and unclenching around Donghyuck’s arms. 

Once Mark is hard again, Donghyuck stops touching him, sliding off the bed. Mark tilts his head against the pillow, confused at first, and then Donghyuck slides open one of the drawers of their dresser and starts digging around - oh. 

_Oh._

“Will this be okay?” he comes back to the bed with a vibrator. He switches it on, at the lowest setting Mark notes, before it’s carefully pressed against Mark’s rim. 

Mark sucks in a breath, fingers curling into the sheets. He bucks his hips up instinctively, and it’s already _too much._

The vibrator slips inside, just barely, it won’t go any further since there’s no lube on it, but it’s enough to make tears sting at the corner of Mark’s eyes, the sensation becoming too overwhelming.

“Yellow.” he breathes out, and everything stops too fast, Donghyuck’s hands on his face on an instant. 

“It’s okay,” he says gently, thumbs brushing over Mark’s cheeks. “You’re alright Mark.” 

Mark blinks away his tears, melting under Donghyuck’s reassurances. 

“Do you want something else?” Donghyuck asks.

“Your fingers,” Mark says, breathless but with certainty. “Please.” 

Donghyuck looks at him as if he hung the moon or something, a small smile tugging at his lips as he whispers an “okay.” He kisses Mark’s nose and gets the lube again.

The fingers sting lightly as they slide in with little resistance, and Mark moans. It’s still a lot, but it’s better and less overwhelming somehow, and it doesn’t make him want to cry. 

Donghyuck presses kisses along Mark’s inner thighs, working his fingers at a slow pace. They brush up against Mark’s prostate every once and a while, but nothing too harsh or intense.

Mark throws his head back when Donghyuck licks a strip up his dick. He sucks on the tip softly, eyes flicking up to Mark’s to check if he’s okay.

Mark’s fingers tangle themselves into Donghyuck’s hair, so he can hold onto something to ground himself. Donghyuck’s mouth is warm, and it’s _good_ and his fingers crook in just the right way to touch his prostate. 

And he’s coming again. It doesn’t last long, it’s not as intense as the previous ones, but it still sends a shudder through Mark’s body as he cries out. 

There’s cum and spit at the edges of Donghyuck’s mouth, hair mussed up and eyes blown wide, and all he does is smile.

“One more time Markie,” he says, voice fond, thumbs wiping his mouth. “Do you want to take another break?”

Mark finds himself shaking his head. “Want you to fuck me,” his voice is really a lost cause now. “Again.”

Donghyuck eyes light up, and he reaches to the nightstand to grab a condom, but Mark speaks, “No. I wanna feel you.” he doesn’t know what compels him to say it, but he’s so out of it and so tired and he’s almost there, at the goal of coming five times.

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck asks, meeting Mark’s eyes. 

“I’m clean.” he spreads his legs again. “Please, just fuck me.”

Donghyuck groans. “You’re really killing me Mark,” he says, lining himself up with Mark’s hole. He pushes in, and Mark squeezes his eyes shut, mouth falling open in a silent moan. 

It’s painfully intense, the whole process, and Donghyuck mutters a “god Mark, you feel so good” in a low voice, sending electricity up Mark’s spine as he moves inside him. 

To feel Donghyuck like this makes Mark dizzy - not just because of the overstimulation, but to be this close and this connected. Mark whines, fingers blindly searching for Donghyuck’s on the bed, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Kiss me,” Mark gasps around a moan, and Donghyuck’s mouth is on his. It’s not a kiss exactly, more breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Shit,” Donghyuck breathes against Mark’s lips, speeding up his thrusts. “I won’t last.” he punctuates those words with a moan, and the feeling of cum filling his ass drives Mark absolutely crazy. 

His free hand grabs onto his spent, overly sensitive cock and he strokes it, whimpering. “God,” he moans, the touch painful, but he keeps going. “Hyuck-“ 

White flashes behind his eyes, body shuddering violently on the bed. And then it’s over, suddenly, and his eyes flutter open, blurry with tears. 

Donghyuck’s looking at him, heavy breaths and cheeks flushed, but there’s absolutely adoration in his eyes. “Good job Markie,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Mark’s neck. Mark flinches at the contact, because everything feels like too much - the skin against skin, the sheets against his back, the cum dripping out of his ass.

He only manages to give a crooked smile in response. Exhaustion seeps through his bones, and soreness too. He lets out a long breath as he feels the washcloth on his skin again, and he whines and curls into himself as Donghyuck cleans between his legs.

“You big baby.” Donghyuck says, keeping his hand laced with Mark’s tightly. 

“You’re not the one who just came five times.” Mark retorts back, voice strained. 

Once the cleaning up is over with, they settle into bed, neither of them having the energy to complain about laying on the sweaty sheets.

“I didn’t think you had that in you,” Donghyuck whispers. 

Mark snorts, but he honestly thinks he didn’t have it in himself either. “I can do anything.” he mumbles, snuggling into Donghyuck’s neck.

“Oh yeah? Are you gonna come eight times the next time we have sex?” 

Mark smiles, lazy and insufferable, eyes fluttering shut. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol bye
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutamatic) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic)


End file.
